The technique of juggling or tapping a golf ball on the face of a golf club head has been popularized by Tiger Woods. The technique involves juggling or tapping a golf ball on the face of a golf club head repeatedly and requires eye-hand coordination, agility and concentration. The technique is made difficult by the fact that the club head face has a relatively small, hard surface and the ball has compression characteristics which make it rebound off the club head surface. Even a slight error or mispositioning of the golf club by the individual may result in the ball rebounding from the golf club head surface to a position from which it may be hard to recover and continue the bouncing or juggling without interruption. Generally individuals learn or acquire the necessary skills using a conventional golf club and a conventional golf ball.
Generally the technique involves gripping the golf club with the dominant hand on the shaft near the lower end of the shaft adjacent the hosel. The individual will then hold the ball over the club face and drop the ball on the face attempting to bounce the ball up and down several times keeping the club face directly under the ball. As indicated, the technique requires skill and proper timing. As an individual practices and becomes more proficient, the individual is able to bounce the ball a number of times off the face of the club head. The individual may then move his or her hand further up the shaft towards the grip, continuing the juggling and/or bouncing practice until this trick can be performed holding the club at the grip end. While practicing, the face of the club should be maintained in a horizontal position.
As the individual becomes more skilled or proficient of the technique, the individual may learn to stop the ball on the face of the club head and may also learn to juggle using various clubs.
The above learning technique is time-consuming and difficult using a conventional golf club. Further, when the golf ball rebounds off the face of the club head and is not properly re-struck, the ball will have to be retrieved by the user and the practice session resumed.